The Kanichiomiya Site
by GiroGirl723
Summary: Alternate ending to Keroro Gunso episode 357. What if the Keron Army hadn't constructed the invitation to Keron as an ambush? What if it had been sincere? When the Keroro Platoon and their partners visit Keron, one of their stops is the famous Kanichiomiya Site, rumored to be lucky for couples who confess their love. Rating may go up.
1. Going to Keron

_Author's note: Hi everyone! It's GiroGirl723, back with a new fanfiction! Don't worry, I'll still be updating __Second Life__, __Kiss of Death__, __Behind the Mask__, and __A Life Unknown__. Anyway, I decided to make this after watching the series finale of Keroro Gunso (well, technically, it was the episode before the series finale, but I just consider it the last episode because it's so dramatic) with GoddessOfOlympus. In that episode (which you can find on Youtube if you look up "Keroro Gunso episode 357") Keroro mentions a Kanichiomiya site, where there is a legend that if couples confess their love there, they will live happily ever after. GoddessOfOlympus was like, "This is perfect for a fanfiction!" And thus, __The Kanichiomiya Site__ was born._

_Just a note: This first chapter is actually modeled after a section in the episode, so you can know where I'm starting my story. In this story, however, the Keron Army isn't meaning the invitation to Keron as a trap- they actually mean to invite the platoon and their partners to Keron. So everything after Chapter 1 is of my own composition. Enjoy!_

_(Phew. That's the longest author's note I've written yet.)_

1

Going to Keron

I stared at the pitiful excuse for a travel guide Keroro had made.

"It's like a vacation trip!" Fuyuki gushed.

_Sure it is,_ I thought.

"From famous sightings to legendary secret shops, also many recommendations for Planet Keron local products!" Keroro proudly declared.

"It sounds so fun!" Fuyuki commented.

Keroro responded to Fuyuki. "I know, right? Come here, Natsumi-dono, take a look. I even have an outline of my house! And also Giroro's and Dororo's…" He paused, as if a thought had struck him. "Oh yeah, do you want to stay over at my house, Fuyuki-dono?"

I gave a small smile as Fuyuki replied, "Can I? Okay, okay!" He seemed so happy about this that I couldn't stay mad for long.

"Then Natsumi-dono can stay over at Giroro's," Keroro continued impishly.

I sweated slightly, confused by the way he had said it. "Huh?"

"Hey, Giroro, you have enough extra bedding for Natsumi-dono, right?" Keroro asked, poking his head into the backyard. A short conversation unfolded between the two of them that I couldn't make much sense of, other than the fact that Giroro seemed very flustered for some reason.

"Gunso," Fuyuki asked as he leafed through Keroro's 'travel guide', "Does Planet Keron have any ruins or O-parts?"

Obsessed with occult as always.

Keroro ran back over. "Yes, lots of them, de arimasu!" He pointed out a picture in the book. "For example, the Kanichiomiya Site. They say that couples who confess their love here live happily ever after."

Huh. Weird.

Both Tamama and Momoka automatically blushed, sidling up to Keroro and Fuyuki, respectively. "I want to check out that place…" Momoka said quietly.

"Nishizawa-san?" Fuyuki asked hesitantly.

At that moment, Koyuki dropped down from the ceiling and landed next to me. "I heard from Dororo. Natsumi-san, let's go to that Kanichiomiya site!" she said, shoving herself up against my side.

"K-koyuki-chan…" I said hesitantly. I wasn't against homosexuality, but this girl crush Koyuki had on me was getting a bit annoying. I was straight, but I wasn't sure how to get that across to her without hurting her feelings. Also, I was pretty sure I didn't want to go to Keron at all.

"Everyone is welcome to come!" Keroro announced. "So Natsumi-dono, stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn!" I protested. "Besides, we can't decide this for ourselves without permission from Mama."

"Mama will agree for sure," Fuyuki stated. "She said that she's finally getting a vacation. Maybe she'll come with us, too."

_Of course Mama would be okay with it_, I thought.

"Really?" Keroro asked. "Yahoo!"

"Wait, the decision hasn't been made yet," I protested yet again. This was getting slightly out of hand.

"_I _have made the decision, de arimasu!" Keroro countered.

Later, Momoka, Koyuki, and Dororo waved goodbye as they prepared to leave for home. "Bye!" Momoka called.

"See you later!" Koyuki added.

"We will meet at 10 on Saturday morning!" Keroro called back happily. "Everyone is going to Planet Keron together, de arimasu!"

I shook my head with a smile. He could be such a baka sometimes. With that, I headed back into the house and to my room, where I began to pack.


	2. The Grand Star

_Author's note: Hi, everyone! Here's another chapter of The Kanichiomiya Site. I hope you enjoy!_

2

The Grand Star

On Saturday, everyone had eagerly gathered by 9:50 at our house, clambering with excitement. Even I had begun to look forward to our trip. Feet tapped, whines were made, and "UGH!"s were cried as everyone began to get impatient.

"Calm down, guys," I said. "They'll be here soon."

Sure enough, at 10:00 on the dot, the doorbell rang. I opened it to see a light brown Keronian standing at the door. "Is this the Hinata residence?" he asked.

I nodded. "It is."

He smiled politely. "May I come in?"

"Of course."

I led him in, and instantly there was a smile from Keroro. "Major Morara! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you, Sergeant. And you?"

"Wonderful, de arimasu! We're all so excited, de arimasu!"

He chuckled. "Whenever you're ready, we are."

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

Morara smiled again. "Then come with me. Keroro Platoon- bring your skimmers."

We followed him out of the house- I made sure to lock the door behind us- and followed him to the park near our house. There, we found six skimmers waiting for us- two dark blues, a silver, a light blue, a dark green, and a pink. "These are for each of you," Morara instructed.

"They'll barely hold our weight!" I shrieked. "Those are meant for Keronians, not humans!"

Morara chuckled. "Patience, Pekoponian. You'll only be using them as humans once."

"Humans… once? Wait, what?"

"You'll see."

I scrunched myself on the pink skimmer as Morara instructed us on how to use them. Then he produced a brown skimmer from behind a tree. "Let's go."

With some difficulty, I followed him on the skimmer and the platoon and humans trailed behind me. On the ground, I saw Mois waving and calling, "Have a good time! You could say, I wish I was coming with you?"

"Please take care of the house for us, Mois-chan!" I called back as we flew into the clouds and towards a massive gold UFO- the Grand Star.

"WOW!" Fuyuki gushed, his eyes sparkling. "It's even bigger up close!"

"Of course it is, you baka," I responded. "Stop gawking. You're being rude."

He grinned sheepishly. "Gomen."

Once we were right next to the Grand Star, though, I could fully appreciate the size. It was the size of a small city. I'm not kidding. A hatch opened for us, and compared to the rest of the ship it was a tiny dot. _Grand Star, Death Star,_ I thought with a mental chuckle. _Same difference, but with Keronians instead of Darth Vader._

We flew into the hatch and parked the skimmers, and then Morara ushered us through a small, Keronian-sized door. We had to squish to get through. If all Keronian entries were this size, touring Keron could get annoying.

However, we emerged into a large hallway that was big even for us- it almost looked a little like the halls in the secret base under our house. Everyone began to chatter excitedly as Morara led us through a maze of hallways until we reached a huge door.

"The command center," Morara said proudly, and Tamama beamed. The door slid open and we walked inside. Instantly, Kururu groaned.

"Does that brat _seriously_ have to be here?"

A small smile crossed my face as I saw who he was protesting to- New Recruit Tororo. And next to Tororo was the rest of the Garuru Platoon. Tororo laughed. "Pupupu. _You're_ the brat."

"Master!" Taruru squealed and ran over to Tamama, nearly tackling him in a hug. Pururu smiled and gave Keroro a wave. Zoruru simply stared challengingly at Dororo. "It's been a long time, Zeroro," he stated.

"Zoruru," Garuru said warningly. "What did I say about killing Dororo? And Tororo, the same goes for Kururu."

They both huffed as Garuru and Giroro exchanged a terse nod, the tension between them ever-present. "Garuru," Giroro said simply.

"It's been a while, Giroro," Garuru responded. "Good to see you again."

Giroro nodded stiffly. "You too."

"Now, now," Pururu said cheerfully. "This is supposed to be so that the Pekoponians have some familiar faces. General, come meet our friends!"

A chair at the far end of the command center turned around, revealing a camo-green Keronian. "Welcome, Keroro Platoon, Pekoponians," he greeted. "I am General Ororo. We are so glad you were able to make it."

"General Ororo is the head of the Keron Army," Dororo explained.

I tried not to let the surprise show on my face. The head of the army who wanted to invade Earth, happy to see humans? That was certainly unexpected. But I masked my emotions and smiled. "It was a kind invitation."

"This is amazing!" Fuyuki burst out. "I never thought I'd be seeing Gunso's home!"

"I'm glad you think so," Ororo chuckled. "Young man, you are interested in our culture?"

"That's an understatement!"

"Then I'm assuming you won't object to becoming one of us?"

"Wait," I protested. "You're turning us Keronian?"

"I do hope you don't mind," Ororo said with the utmost politeness. "The procedure is temporary and rather painless. Our best medics will perform it- Pururu included."

That made me feel a bit better. I trusted Pururu.

"I assure you, we wouldn't be doing this were it not absolutely necessary. Our citizens are aware we have visiting Pekoponians, but I'm sure they'll feel more comfortable if they were walking among their own. Besides, it's also for practical reasons. That door you came through from the air hatch? Most doors on Keron are that small. The rooms, restrooms, furniture are all Keronian-sized. You would be more comfortable this way."

I sighed. "If everyone else is okay with it, I am."

Ororo looked at Fuyuki.

"HECK YEAH!"

"If Fuyuki-kun's doing it, then so am I," Momoka added.

"It sounds interesting," Saburo commented.

"It would be fun to see the world from a Keronian perspective," Koyuki stated.

"This would be perfect inspiration for my manga!" Mama said enthusiastically. And that settled the matter.

Pururu ushered us out and said, "Follow me to the infirmary." I took a deep breath and prepared myself for my weirdest experience yet.


	3. Summer Frog

_Author's note: Hi everyone! Here's another chapter of The Kanichiomiya Site! Just a note, later in this chapter there's lengthy descriptions of how the humans look as Keronians, so bear with me. Enjoy!_

3

Summer Frog

Once we had gotten to the infirmary, Pururu had us lie down on some of those medical tables. My breathing intensified, which irked me. I was supposed to be brave and fearless, and yet I was the only one of all the humans around me who was panicking.

"Do you want me to operate on you?" Pururu asked.

I nodded briefly before the words hit me. "Wait, _operation_?"

She nodded. "Traditionally, transformations are done using rayguns, but since you will be staying Keronian for an extended period of time, that technology won't be sufficient. The procedure is fairly complex, but the steps are simple- we implant a generic piece of Keronian DNA in your brain. Don't worry," she said at my alarmed look. "It was created in a lab, not taken from an actual Keronian. It's perfectly safe and has been tested before."

"On humans?"

"No, not on actual humans, but we've made replicas with stimulated Pekoponian DNA that we have tested."

"My head's spinning."

Pururu laughed. "There's nothing to worry about, Natsumi-chan. I'll see to that."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Alright. I'm going to put in the IV needle."

That I was fine with. Needles and shots had never been a problem for me, unlike Fuyuki- although he was probably so jazzed about all of this that he didn't even care. A glance over at him revealed my suspicions to be correct, as he was happily chattering away with the medic working on him as she slid his IV needle in. "Okay," I responded to Pururu.

A sharp pinch, and the needle was in. "Now I'm going to give you anesthesia," Pururu continued. "Just breathe deeply and relax, okay?"

I nodded and began taking slow, deep breaths as she placed a mask over my nose and mouth. "You're doing fine," she encouraged. "Just keep breathing."

I glanced over at my fellow humans to see similar masks being fitted on all of them. The platoon watched from the doorway, anxiety reflected in everyone but Kururu's eyes. My vision began to blur, I became numb, and I felt the world slowly slipping away.

The next thing I knew, arms were shaking me and a voice was gently calling, "Natsumi? Natsumi, wake up. The operation's over."

I sat up groggily, feeling very uncoordinated and processing slowly. "What?" I opened my eyes to see Pururu hovering over me.

"It's me, Natsumi. It's Pururu. The operation's finished. I hate to do this, but I have to ask you a few questions. Please try to answer them as best as you can. This is to make sure your brain is still functioning properly."

I nodded sleepily.

"First, what is your full name?"

"Natsumi Ayame Hinata."

"Good. Now, when were you born?"

"December 2, 1997."

"Your immediate family that you live with?"

"Fuyuki Hinata and Aki Hinata."

"Your alien partner? Name and rank, please."

"Corporal Giroro."

"Good. Now, what's the last thing you remember?"

"You said you were going to give me anesthesia. You were telling me to keep breathing."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Then the procedure went perfectly."

A relieved sigh emitted from me as well. "So I'm…"

"Yes."

I started to hop down from the medical table to find a mirror, but Pururu put out a hand, stopping me. "I have to make sure your muscles respond correctly. First of all, follow my finger with your eyes. Don't move your head." She began to move her finger back and forth. I made sure to keep my eyes on it.

"Wonderful. Can you move your fingers?"

I wiggled them.

"Raise your feet, please. Keep your knees straight."

I followed her instructions.

"Good. Nod your head and then shake it."

I shook my head 'yes' and then 'no'.

Pururu nodded and wrote something down on a clipboard. "One last thing. How do you feel in general?"

"Good, I guess, but a little sick."

"That's normal. Anything else?"

"Like my body's all out of proportion."

"Again, normal. Keronian proportions are different than that of humans, as you probably already know." She gave a small smile. "Ready to see the new you?"

I nodded slowly, a bit unsure. "I guess."

Pururu nodded reassuringly, then helped me off the bed. My eyes were still adjusting to the light, but I could hear the yawns from the rest of the former humans, which quickly turned to answers to the questions the medics were asking.

"Where's the platoon?" I asked suddenly.

"In the dining hall, having dinner. We thought that adding their shock to your own would be a bit too much for you."

I nodded a bit, but then paused. "Wait. Dinner? Then that would mean…"

"It's 18 hours- 6:00 non-military time. You were under for eight hours."

"Eight?!"

"While the operation is completely safe, it takes a while for your brain cells to accept the new DNA, and even longer for your body to complete the transformation. Keronian technology may be more advanced than that of Pekopon, but it still has its flaws. Here we are," she finished, stopping in front of a mirror in the corner of the infirmary. "Take a look."

I waited for my vision to adjust, and then gasped.

Sure, I knew I would be Keronian now, and I knew what to expect, but it was still a shock to see an alien frog standing where _my_ reflection should be. I was now an orange Keronian with a pink hat with pigtails instead of the usual flaps. A red sun insignia was on my belly, with a matching sun on my forehead. I still had tadpole characteristics- a tail and a white face. I shook slightly, amazed.

"I shouldn't really be saying this, but you turned out pretty well," Pururu commented. "By Keronian standards, you're a real beauty."

I blushed slightly. "Thank you." I glanced over my shoulder to see my friends- now Keronians- getting up as well. Mama was a black Keronian with an indigo cap that had a high ponytail; her symbol was a question mark. Fuyuki was a dark blue tadpole with an indigo cap that had a small scrap on top, making it look like his hair; his symbol was a classic alien head. Momoka was a pink tadpole with a light blue cap that had a rectangle of jagged blue hanging down, also making it appear to be hair; her symbol was a peach. Saburo was a light grey tadpole with a silver cap without a flap; his symbol was a squiggle. Finally, Koyuki was a dark green tadpole with a black cap and a low ponytail tied with a red hairbow; her symbol was a kunai.

Cries of amazement and excitement echoed around the room as my friends examined their new appearances, while the medics exchanged happy and relieved looks. I couldn't help but smile- they seemed genuinely concerned about us, and I appreciated that.

Eventually, the medic who had been operating on Momoka smiled and asked, "Are you ready to see your partners?"

Nods and "YES!"s filled the room, and I grinned. Perhaps this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. The Sun to a Small, Insignificant Planet

_Author's note: Hi guys~! Yet another chapter of The Kanichiomiya Site. I wanted to let you know I'm going to try to finish all of my current stories before posting new ones so that I'm not so overwhelmed. After that I'm probably going to work on one or two stories at a time- with the exception of any collaborations with GoddessOfOlympus. (By the way, she says hi!) Also, in this chapter the GiroNatsu starts pouring in… X3 Anyway, enjoy!_

4

The Sun to a Small, Insignificant Planet

It was 6:45 by the time we finally got to the dining hall- due to quite a few stumbles and minor injuries as we got used to our new Keronian bodies- and almost everyone had left. No, scratch that. _Everyone_ had left with the exception of the Keroro Platoon. I poked my head in nervously, suddenly very self-conscious. What if I wasn't stronger than the stupid frog in this form? What if I tripped and made myself look stupid? What if…? What if…? What if…?

"Come on, Nee-chan," Fuyuki said, patting my arm reassuringly. "We'll be fine."

"Y-you guys go first," I said.

"We'll go _together_," my mom emphasized.

"Okay," I responded. "One, two…" I took another deep breath (I was getting good at those).

"…Three!"

We all stepped into the room with tension heavy in the air. The stupid frogs were still deep in conversation: Keroro was leading the whole show (as usual), Tamama was doting over Keroro (again, as usual), Giroro was pissed at Keroro for who-knows-what (yet again, as usual), and Kururu was too absorbed in his curry to notice anything (yes, you know what I'm going to say: as usual). Only Dororo was aware our entrance. He gently laid a hand on Giroro's arm. "Giroro-kun."

Everyone turned around, and twenty agonizing seconds passed before their reactions began to show. And let me tell you, they had the widest variety of reactions I had ever seen for a single event.

Kururu simply shrugged as he surveyed Saburo. "You didn't turn out too bad, kid."

Saburo grinned in response.

"You make an awesome alien, Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro exclaimed. "You would be a great addition to the platoon."

"Not a chance, Gunso," Fuyuki replied with a smile.

"_Why?!_" Tamama wailed. "Why does Momocchi have to be cuter than me?"

"You're plenty cute, Tama-chan," Momoka assured.

"Koyuki-dono, you look wonderful," Dororo commented.

"Thank you," she replied.

And Giroro… Giroro's reaction surprised me the most.

I thought he would just be cool with it. Shrug it off, say it wasn't a big deal. But no. That wasn't what he did at all. He stared.

More specifically, he stared at _me._

The way he was looking at me… it was like he was about to start worshipping the ground I walked on. It was like he was a small, insignificant planet in a solar system and I was the sun. If I didn't know any better…

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was in love with me.

I shook that thought off immediately. He wasn't the type to fall in love. I knew him well enough to know that. But it might be nice if he did. He really was a good guy, once you got to know him. Not to mention that he was brave, protected me at all costs, occasionally put my needs over an invasion plan, and had saved my life several times over, and if you wanted to go further he could also make a mean sweet potato. I would never have said this as a human, but if you really thought about it he was also kind of handsome… even the scar added a bit of an endearing quality…

_Augh,_ I thought. _What the heck are you thinking, Natsumi! Appearances aside, you're a human. Besides, he'd never fall for you._

But I couldn't deny one thing: I _liked_ the way he was looking at me.

And don't get me wrong: I don't usually crave that kind of attention. In fact, I get a bit annoyed when guys gawk at me- I would even get uncomfortable if _Saburo_ started staring. But with Giroro… with Giroro it felt just the _tiniest_ bit different.

I shook that off too, and walked over to the table, sitting down like turning Keronian was the most normal thing in the world. "Sooo… where to first, once we get to Keron?" I asked casually.

Kururu turned to me. "Kukukuku… I'm surprised that you, of all people, adjusted this fast."

"Shut up, creep," I snapped. "It's none of your business."

He snickered. "In case you haven't noticed, I like knowing about things that are none of my business."

Throughout this conversation, I could still feel Giroro's eyes on me, but I did a fairly good job of ignoring it. He was just a bit in shock. Nothing more. "Nobody answered my question," I responded.

"Well, the ship's in hyperdrive right now, so it'll take us about three days to get to Keron. After that, the first thing you're doing is getting settled into your partners' houses. We'll decide where we're going from there," Pururu said, coming into the room. "So, Natsumi, feeling a bit less queasy?"

I nodded. "I am, thanks."

"Well, Lieutenant Garuru and I have been assigned to show you to your bedrooms for the night, so please meet us in front of Bunk 286- Keroro Platoon, I assume you know where that is and can show your partners there."

Everyone nodded- including Giroro, who had finally snapped out of his 'trance'. "Our old sleeping quarters," he explained to me. I nodded again.

"Until then, Pekoponians-" she laughed. "Well, I suppose you're not Pekoponians anymore. Besides, calling the group of you that sounds so impersonal. I'll have to come up with a new term with the rest of the Garuru Platoon. Anyway, please have dinner and meet us at 19:15- 7:15. Your meals are in that fridge over there. You can warm them up by putting them under the re-heater- it works somewhat like your microwaves." She nodded to a silver machine pressed up against the wall next to a pass-through bar. It had a small, plate-sized slot that I assumed took the plate that had your meal. "Enjoy."

"Thank you," Koyuki said. With a smile, Pururu exited.

I gave a grin and made my way over to the refrigerator. I was actually getting pumped up about this trip.


	5. A Sleepover for the Ages

_Author's note: Konnichiwa, minna! Here's another chapter of The Kanichiomiya Site. Enjoy!_

5

A Sleepover for the Ages

Once we finished eating, the platoon led us down a series of hallways until we were passing doors that looked like those in cruise ships with numbers on them. We turned down a branch that had a sign that said BUNKS 250-300. Soon we were passing the 70's and stopped in front of a room that had the number 286. Sure enough, in about 2 minutes we heard footsteps and turned around to see Garuru and Pururu coming down the hallway.

"Good, you've found your old quarters," Garuru said. "Keroro Platoon, you'll be staying here. Everyone else, we'll show you to your rooms. Boys, follow me. Girls go with Pururu."

I walked over to Pururu, along with Mama, Momoka, and Koyuki; Saburo and Fuyuki went with Garuru.

"We get more space," Fuyuki jokingly bragged.

Garuru frowned. "No, you get the smaller room."

I held in an enormous guffaw at the look on the bewildered looks on the boys' faces. Chuckling, Pururu said, "Follow me," and led us back down the hall. "You'll be staying in the girl's hallway- room numbers 200-249," Pururu explained. "Since there are a lot less girls than boys in the Keron Army, some of the rooms tend to be smaller and platoons aren't always together. I stay in a larger room with the other medics." She gave a sly smile. "We have it arranged so that Aki has a single room and the rest of you share a room, so it can be somewhat fun." She cast a glance at Mama. "I hope you don't mind."

My easygoing mother returned her smile. "Not at all."

Pururu laughed. "Aki, your room is number 232. Girls, 234." She ushered us to said rooms. She briefly opened the door to 232 and let Mama in before leading us to 234. When we walked inside, it was fairly simple: Two bunk beds, a dresser (probably for storing personal possessions, seeing as how Keronians didn't exactly wear clothes), and a door leading to a small bathroom.

"I'm sorry we couldn't give you anything nicer, but this _is _a military ship. The rooms are fairly modest."

"It's fine," Momoka reassured. "This is perfect."

"We'll have a sleepover for the ages!" Koyuki announced.

I grinned.

"Your things are already on your beds," Pururu said. "Feel free to switch with each other if you want. I'll give you all a tour of the Grand Star in the morning. Until then, you should try and get some rest."

"Sure thing," I said. "Thanks, Pururu."

"Of course," she responded. Then with a wave, she turned her back to us and walked away.

With a dramatic flourish, I ushered the others into the room. We were all laughing- getting more worked up about the trip by the minute. We took a minute to get situated, giggling slightly, before flopping down on our beds.

"Sooooo…" Momoka said after a moment. "Thing you're looking forward to the most."

"Seeing Dororo's home," Koyuki said automatically.

"Laughing at how fanboy-ish Fuyuki's going to be about everything," I added.

"Kanichiomiya Site," Momoka finished.

I gave her a sideways look. "Really, Momoka-chan? You actually believe that crud?"

She laughed. "Wishful thinking, right? A girl can dream!"

I laughed as well and chucked a pillow at her. She tossed it back at me, and soon it turned into a full-fledged pillow fight, like we were still six years old. I honestly didn't care- I was hyper and I had to get it out. Even I had my immature moments, they just usually weren't when others could see.

Soon, exhausted, we flopped down on the beds and fell asleep without even bothering to get under the covers.


	6. Approaching Keron

_Author's note: Hello again! GiroGirl723 here. I've been forgetting to do disclaimers, so here:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own SGT. Frog/Keroro Gunso. If I did, Giroro and Natsumi would have gotten together ages ago._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

6

Approaching Keron

Three days passed by quickly. It took me thirty-six hours to stop getting lost in the enormous ship, but everyone was surprisingly happy to help direct me back to where I needed to go, although I suspected they were mentally chuckling at the 'clueless Pekoponian'. Then again, I got the hang of it much sooner than the rest of the Pekopon Platoon, as everyone had taken to calling us humans. Everyone else pretty much stuck with their partners the whole time. Of course, I hung out with Giroro a bit, but for some reason things felt so much more awkward between us.

The Pekopon Platoon did lots more than getting lost though. We were introduced to several high-ranking military officials. We learned Keronian etiquette and customs- the rare times it _was_ acceptable for Keronians to wear clothes (usually at formal events), ways to greet people depending on how you knew them (fortunately, very similar to greeting people in Japan), how to eat certain space foods, et cetera. We discovered that unless you knew a soldier _extremely_ well, you always addressed them by their rank, and were always very respectful. (That was going to be a hard one for me.) We even tried our hand at resonating- I'm proud to say I was actually good at it, even though obviously Japanese names are harder to resonate with then Keronian (although I really would pity an American if they tried it).

On the third day on the Grand Star, I was sitting on my bunk with my earbuds in (contrary to popular belief, Keronians _do_ have ears, they just aren't easily seen because of hat flaps), listening to Eminem (I know, hard to believe that was my style of music, but I actually thought he was pretty talented), when Koyuki came darting in. "Natsumi-san!"

I quickly pulled out my earbuds. "What is it?"

"We're here! We're approaching Keron!"

I frantically threw my things into my bag. "Do you and Momoka have your stuff?"

"Yeah. Come on, hurry!"

I ran to the command center with Koyuki to find the Keroro Platoon and the rest of the Pekopon Platoon gathered at the large window in front of General Ororo. There it was: Keron, a bright green planet with large yellow stars all over it. "Is that natural?" I asked.

"No," Ororo explained. "Since there are so many planets in the Gamma Galaxy, we each project a special image into space so we can tell each other apart. We'll be able to see the natural formations when we get closer."

Sure enough, soon the image faded away to reveal a more natural-looking green dotted with patches of blue- obviously water. It was absolutely beautiful, though a foreign site to see so much green and so little pollution.

"It's amazing," Fuyuki said breathlessly.

"There's like, no deserts anywhere," Momoka commented.

"Ah, that's because the whole planet is immensely cool and humid. It's what we Keronians adapt best to," the General said.

I nodded. That made since, seeing as they were virtually very advanced, humanoid frogs. "How long until we land?"

"Thirty minutes, maximum."

Soon we could see a large airport, with a huge conflagration of shifting color- hundreds and hundreds of Keronians gathered together, waving.

"Are they all here to see us?" I said in disbelief, while Mama began to scribble frantically in a notebook.

Orara laughed. "Yes. These are both soldiers and civilians. They are all so excited to meet Pekoponians, especially ones amiable to Keronians. Many of our citizens are curious about your culture, so you may have a lot of questions."

"Wow," I mused. I had never expected such a warm welcome. Right when I was beginning to make out individual buildings, we stopped. "What's going on?"

"The Grand Star is too large to land. You'll take skimmers down." Orara paused. "I will remain on-ship, as Morara will be guiding you down." He stuck out his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Pekopon Platoon."

I accepted the handshake. "Thank you so much for inviting us."

Orara then turned to the Garuru Platoon, who was also present. "Lieutenant Garuru, Chief Medic Pururu, you will stay with the Keroro and Pekopon Platoons. New Recruit Tororo, Lance Corporal Zoruru, Private Taruru, you will have a term of leave for the time our visitors are here, although you are welcome to accompany them."

The Garuru Platoon saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Then all sixteen of us turned around to follow Morara to the air hatch.


	7. Countless Faces

_A/N: Well hello there, Fanfiction! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been very busy with my school's musical, posting on my Deviantart, and exploring my new Tumblr (which, by the way, is yet again GiroGirl723. Follow me! Not to mention that I've had an extreme case of writer's block. Anyway, here's another chappie of The Kanichiomiya Site!_

7

Countless Faces

The moment our skimmers touched the ground, a wave of Keronians crowded around us, welcoming us, asking us how Pekopon was different from Keron, etc. I was introduced to person after person after person, attempting to remember all the names. I shook countless hands and saw countless faces. The only way I could possibly remember even half of the people I met would be by memorizing their symbols, which was a daunting task within itself. "I feel like a celebrity," I whispered in astonishment to Morara.

"In a way, you are," he replied. "Everyone's heard about Pekopon's Last Line of Defense. Despite the fact you're a major obstacle in the invasion, you have many admiring fans."

I blushed slightly.

Eventually, the crowd cleared away. "Meet with your partners," Morara said. "Aki, you will be staying with Fuyuki and Keroro's family."

Mama nodded, and I walked over to Giroro. Moments later, Garuru joined us. "Let me just warn you," Garuru said cautiously. "Our father can be very…"

"Difficult to read," Giroro finished. "He hardly ever tells you about anything, mostly just sits there and observes."

"But occasionally he'll find someone he's extremely forward with. Then he's a completely different person," Garuru continued. "He can seem extremely intimidating at first, but once you get to know him he's not that bad."

"Except with us," Giroro finished. "If you're related to him then you should be scared."

"The one thing Giroro and I agree on," Garuru chuckled.

Giroro rolled his eyes. "Let's go." It was then that I noticed that throughout the whole conversation, not once had he looked me in the eye.

We- along with Pururu and the rest of the Keroro and Pekopon Platoons- exited the airport, and immediately Tamama mentioned that he and Kururu had houses in different directions than Dororo's, Keroro's, and Giroro's. Made sense, seeing as those three were childhood friends along with Pururu. With a wave goodbye to Saburo, Kururu, Momoka, and Tamama, the rest of us continued on our way. We rode our hovercrafts down a paved road surrounded by lush green grass, a brighter color than anything I had ever seen. As we got further away from the airport, the fields began to be dotted with trees and tiny flowers. I was in awe. Everything was so beautiful.

After about fifteen minutes I was so taken with the landscape that I almost didn't notice we stopped at a fork in the road. I quickly pulled up.

"My house, Pururu-chan's, and Dororo-kun's are to the left," Keroro explained. "Giroro-kun's is to the right. We have to split up here."

"Okay," Fuyuki said. "Let's go!"

I grinned slightly. He was getting more enthusiastic by the minute. "Yeah," I agreed. "Let's go."

After taking the right fork and riding for about five more minutes, we reached a modest white house on top of a hill. "It's not much, but it's home," Garuru commented.

"I like it," I replied. We flew our skimmers up the hill and parked them at the side of the house. Then we walked back around to the front door. Garuru placed a hand on a small pad, and I heard a click from the door. "Fairly new device- it recognizes handprints," he explained. "It takes the place of locks and keys, although those can be used as well in times of emergency. Generally the handprint pad is only used by family members- everyone else knocks. But since you'll be living here for a while, we'll input your handprint in."

"Thanks," I responded.

"Of course."

At this point, Giroro's silence was seriously starting to annoy me. I cast him a glare that said 'Don't make Garuru do all the work,' but his eyes were downcast and he didn't even see my warning.

We walked into an entryway not unlike mine at home on Earth, and Garuru called, "Dad? We're back."

I heard footsteps and a deep voice calling, "Back, eh? Back with the 'guest'." A large, intimidating-looking Keronian with a bandana rounded a corner and came into the main entryway. He paused when he saw me. "Ah. This must be the Pekoponian." His eyes narrowed.

I returned him with a challenging glare. Despite his intimidating looks, I wasn't scared of him. "Say that again, and you'll be reaching _up_ to tie your nonexistent shoes," I threatened. "My name's Natsumi, thank you very little."

Giroro and Garuru sucked in a deep breath, and I suddenly felt slightly nauseous. Had I gone too far? The Keronian approached me slowly, his expression unreadable. Though nervous, I stood my ground.

Suddenly, the Keronian let out a big, roaring laugh as a grin spread over his face. He patted me boisterously on the shoulder, causing me to almost topple over. "I like this one!" he boomed. "Natsumi, eh? I'm Koruru."

"N-nice to meet you," I said, caught a bit off guard. Next to me, Giroro was staring in disbelief, the first eye contact he had made with me all day. Garuru simply broke into a rare grin. "Something was telling me you two would get along," he chuckled.

"Well, why don't you sit down and we get some breakfast in you?" Koruru laughed. "You must be hungry."

Shaking my head in disbelief, I followed Koruru into the house.


End file.
